A Life With You
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Stories of EdWin,UPDATED! Chapter 6 : Good News. Slight AlMay! RnR!
1. 15 Minutes and Come Back To You

**A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Drabbles of EdWin, RnR!

* * *

**Part 1 : 15 Minutes and Come Back to You.**

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dari salah satu adegan sakral dalam hidup Ed.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk dalam sebuah kereta yang membawanya ke perjalanannya yang berikutnya, menuntun hasrat belajarnya yang memang besar.

Dan kejadian lima belas menit yang lalu itu cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit… _ingin menghentikan laju roda kereta_ , dan berlari kembali ke stasiun di Resembool.

Kita tahu _siapa_.

Ed hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada ide gilanya, perkataan_nya_, dan segala sesuatu yang baik hari ini. Hari ini hari apa? Akan kucatat di dalam buku catatanku. Oh, memangnya diary?—pikirnya.

Jika terus diingat ia jadi benar-benar ingin kembali. Tapi ia tahu, jika ia kembali dengan alasan seperti itu, ia akan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan kunci inggris,kendati wajah mereka sama bersemu, sama tahu bahwa mereka, satu sama lain, saling menyukai alasan bodoh itu.

Alasan, _"Aku mencintaimu"._

Dan ia akan diusir.

"Ha ha ha…!" tawa Ed. Geli.

_Lima belas menit setelah kunyatakan perasaan suka-ku dan kau menjawabnya 'iya'__; aku ingin kembali dan memelukmu lagi._

Tapi ia tidak bisa. _Ia harus pergi dan suatu saat akan kembali_, itulah yang benar.

Jarum panjang jam sakunya telah melewati angka 3, sang menit ke-lima belas, dan beranjak menemui menit ke-enam belas. Ed melihat pergerakannya seksama dan menandainya sebagai enam belas menit setelah waktu sakral dalam hidupnya.


	2. A Call

**A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Drabbles of EdWin, RnR!

* * *

**Part 2 : A Call**

**.**

**.  
**

_Rrringg..._

_._

_.  
_

"_Halo, bengkel Rockbell disini?"_

"Ah, ini aku, Edward, Pinako-baa-chan."

"_Ed? Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?"_

"Tidak. Aku... sudah sampai di Central, dan kupikir... aku harus memberitahukannya. Ano... _Winry ada?_"

.

Hening.

.

"_**Sayang sekali Ed. Baru saja ia keluar. **Sepertinya menemui makam ibu dan ayahnya."_

_.  
_

Dingin.

.

"Oh, _sayang sekali_. Ya sudah, terimakasih."

.

.

_Tuuuuuttt..._

_._

_.  
_

Menyebalkan.


	3. Mother, Father, I'm

**A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Drabbles of EdWin, RnR!

* * *

**Part 3 : Mother, Father, I'm...**

Pemakaman yang ada di daerah Resembool berada diatas sebuah bukit. Bagi orang-orang disana, bukit itu cukup indah, sehingga diharap dapat mengurangi kesedihan bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan—ketika mereka menatap langit, dan melepaskan beban terhadap orang tercinta yang telah pergi.

Winry membawa sebuket bunga liar yang ia petik sendiri. Bunga itu kemudian dibagi menjadi empat bagian sama banyak. Ia menyusuri pemakaman dimulai dari makam paman Hohenheim dan bibi Trisha, menaruh dua bagian dari bunga yang ia bawa kepada masing-masing nisan putih itu. Ia sempat berbisik,

"_Hari ini putra kalian mengaku mencintaiku."_

Dan kemudian Winry menyusuri lagi pemakaman itu, hingga sampai pada makam keluarga Rockbell—ayah dan ibunya yang tewas dimedan perang. Lagi, ia menaruh dua bagian yang tersisa dari bunga bawaannya. Berjongkok, dan mengucap;

"_Halo ayah. Halo ibu..."_

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada angin yang berderu.

"_Hari ini Edward, anak bibi Trisha, menyatakan perasaannya padaku."_

Winry tersenyum,

"Karena sejak ia sering berpergian aku mulai menyukainya, aku langsung menjawab_ 'iya'_. Setelah itu, kami tertawa dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ha ha ha..."

dan ia tertawa,

"Tapi sekarang Edward sedang berpetualang,_ lagi_, dan aku belum tahu kapan ia kembali. Tidak apa. Aku suka melihat dirinya belajar, walau ia tidak pernah mau memberitahukan keasyikannya."

lalu terdiam.

"Ayah, Ibu... Andai kalian masih disini, apa yang akan kalian katakan? '_Jangan'_?_ 'Tidak boleh'_? Atau kalian akan berkata _'Edward itu tidak lebih tinggi dariku'_? Ha ha. Dia sekarang sangat tinggi, besar, dan hangat. Iya, tadi ia memelukku."

Pahit.

"Tahukah kalian, aku memikirkan banyak hal? Tentang esok yang mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tanpa kehadiran kalian?"

Winry menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"_Aku menginginkan kalian kembali, walau tidak bisa."_

Lalu berdiri, tegak. Tegar.

"Itu egois, kan? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

Menatap langit senja yang memutus batas antara mentari dan rembulan.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah cukup bahagia. Dan kuharap kalian juga."

Tidak menangis. Airmatanya sudah terlalu kering untuk itu.

"Ayah, Ibu..."

Ia tidak tertarik untuk mewarnai hari bahagianya untuk menangis.

"_...tolong terus doakan kebahagiaanku."_

Dan senja itu berganti malam, menenggelamkan semua rasa sedih dan mengantarkan kantuk bagi siapa saja.


	4. Man To Man

**A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Drabbles of EdWin, RnR!

Warning : Kayaknya kepanjangan =..=;

* * *

**Part 4 : Man to Man**

Ed baru saja sampai didaerah Ishval untuk meneliti alchemy yang pernah digunakan oleh Scar. Sejak awal ia berniat untuk mempelajarinya, siapa tahu ia masih bisa menggunakan alchemy yang satu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa hari dari Resembool, sempat mampir ke Central dan menelepon Winry tapi-sayangnya-dia-TIDAK-ADA, ia belum memberikan kontak apapun 'lagi' pada kekasihnya itu.

_Tapi... Mau menelepon dimana di Ishval ini?_

"Wahaha... Rachel, aku berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang bagus sepulangnya aku dari tempat ini. Hm? Aku bosan? Tidak, aku menyukai pekerjaan yang ini. Lumayan, daripada pangkatku dicabut. Kalau fuhrer yang baru sudah mati, aku akan menggantikannya kok! Eh? Jangan berkata seperti itu? Tidak boleh? Oke, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku terpikat pada suara seksimu?"

_**Ralat : Kalau cuma telepon, kolonel brengsek disana sedang memakainya!**_

"Oi, Kolonel Brengsek!"

Kolonel Roy Mustang, menyadari panggilan tidak menyenangkan dari musuh bebuyutannya, Edward Elric yang...oke, tidak kecil lagi. "Rachel sayang, bisa kutelepon lagi nanti? Iya, aku dapat 'panggilan'. Yap, sampai jumpa. Aku sayang padamu!"

Mustang mendekati Edward yang menatapnya 'aku benci kau' seperti biasa, dan mengucapkan salam seperti biasa, "Yo,_ Hagane no_! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menjelajah. Kau tahu... Aku tidak bisa mengenakan alchemy lagi."

"Hee... Kalau sudah tak ada alchemy, kau benar-benar tidak ada artinya ya? Hanya bocah yang banyak berlagak."

"Apa! Ngajak berantem!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Mustang menjauhi pertempuran sia-sia.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau masuk darimana? Bukannya daerah ini sudah diisolir untuk pembangunan Ishval oleh militer? Kau masuk tanpa bertemu seorang penjaga pun?"

"Hah? Ini kamp militer ya?"

"..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu! Maaf!"

"Ya sudah. Ayo minum teh, Hagane. Letnan Hawkeye...!" panggil Mustang terhadap letnan tercintanya, Riza Hawkeye, yang suatu saat ingin Mustang jadikan '_asisten seumur hidup'_-nya_,_ yang bentuk badannya benar-benar bagus, yang kecantikannya tiada tara, yang kemampuannya sangat brilian...terutama kemampuan menembak kepala kalau khayalan ini tidak dihentikan segera.

"Ada apa,sir?" tanya Hawkeye sambil berlari ke arah mereka berdua. "Ah, Edward Elric. Senang melihatmu. Kau sudah bertambah besar dan tampan." senyum Hawkeye ramah. Edward tersipu-sipu tingginya dipuji (senang dan terbang kelangit, versi hiperbolanya), sementara superiornya tersenyum sakit seakan ujung bibirnya tersangkut kail pancing, benci melihat Hawkeye memuji Edwardnya. "Aku dan Hagane (sialan) akan minum teh. Tolong kau lihat koordinasi pasukan penjaga di pintu utama, entah mengapa mereka membiarkan boss (sialan) kita ini masuk." kata Mustang.

"Baik." Hawkeye memberikan sebuah penghormatan dan kemudian berlari ke arah pintu utama, sementara Mustang menggiring Ed kedalam ruang kerjanya yang 'baru' di Ishval.

"Whooaa... Ini ruangan kerjamu, kolonel?" reaksi Ed melihat sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya retak disana-sini. Ruangan 'apa adanya' di sebuah bangunan tua bekas perang Ishval. Jendelanya pecah, direkat oleh selotip. Mejanya juga sudah tua. Kursi tamunya hanya sofa butut penuh debu dan bernoda. Berbanding terbalik dengan kantor-kantornya yang pernah Ed lihat.

"Daripada tidak ada?" kata Mustang, menolak diejek. Ia melihat dan meraba poci, memastikannya (paling tidak) masih hangat.

"Dengan lubang tembakan di dinding?" ucap Ed mempertanyakan keamanan gedung itu sambil menunjuk pada dinding polos yang terlubangi 2 tembakan peluru, membiarkan panasnya Ishval menyeruak masuk tanpa arti.

"Bukan. Itu Hawkeye yang buat." jawab Mustang sambil menuangkan teh mereka kedalam cangkir.

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku menyerangnya." mulai berpikir untuk memberikan jentikan jarinya yang seksi untuk 'memanaskan' teh itu. Tapi ia mengurungkannya.

"Oh, pantas. **Mati saja kau**."

"Cerewet. Oh, iya. Bagaimana keadaan Alphonse? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih dirumah sakit. Dia terlihat benar-benar sehat." Mustang menyodorkan salah satu cangkir teh pada Edward.

"Ah, iya. Dia... menuju ke daerah Xing untuk belajar tentang alchemy di timur. Sementara aku, menuju kemari untuk mencari alchemy yang berlaku di barat. Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan masing-masing, tapi kurasa untuk perjalanan pertama ini aku santai saja, jadi nanti aku akan berkelana kemana-mana, begitu pula Xing."

Mustang menyeruput tehnya. Tidak begitu nikmat, pikirnya.

"Baiklah... Kurasa kau bisa tinggal atas izinku di kamp ini beberapa waktu. Lagipula, kau masih memegang pangkat mayormu."

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan pensiun... kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, pangkatku akan dicabut dalam tes evaluasi alchemist bukan?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang belum. Jadi, santai saja Hagane. Havoc saja masih bisa bekerja di kemiliteran, setelah terapi setengah matinya sekarang sih..."

"Syukurlah. Semuanya baik-baik saja setelah hari 'itu'."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mustang dengan nada... _menggoda?_

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku se-" jawab Ed, namun mustang memotong perkataannya, "Bukan hanya kau, tapi _kalian_."

Ed menyadari dengan baik siapa yang Mustang sebut sebagai 'kalian'. Ed mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya merona. _Sialan... kenapa untuk urusan yang satu ini kolonel cepat tanggap sih?_ pikirnya.

"Ea... Yah. Aku... _mengatakannya_. Lalu _kami_ baik-baik saja."

Mustang tersenyum, tertawa kecil. "Khu khu khu... Hagane. Kenapa aku berpikir kau ini gagal ya?"

"Gagal apanya, brengsek?" tanya Ed dalam nada marah, menahan semburat merah dipipinya keluar lebih banyak.

"Biar kutebak! Kau katakan sebelum pergi? Sebelum naik kereta?"

_Sial... _umpat Ed dalam hati, sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau... jadi belum sempat apa-apa? Bodoh sekali, Hagane!"

"Diam kau!"

"Kau bisa ditinggalkannya."

"Sembarangan! Winry—!"

"Padahal momen itu adalah momen yang paling baik untuk berlanjut ke momen indah lainnya..." kata Mustang sok, memotong seenaknya.

"Momen indah apa maksudmu!"

"Ha ha ha. Dasar bocah."

"Sial. Kau membayangkan apa, kolonel mesum!"

"Ups. Aku kan tidak berkata apa-apa... Bukannya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu pada _Winry-mu_?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau ini tidak berubah." kata Mustang. Ed mengatur nafas dan kesabarannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertengkar dengan seseorang. "Kau sendiri..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sendiri... Bagaimana caramu me, me-me..._rayu_...perempuan, kolonel?" tanya Ed.

Mustang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Wow. Kau mau kuberi les privat atau bagaimana, Hagane?"

"Aku belum menghubunginya sedari kami berpisah..."

_Dan kau mengkhawatirkannya? Wah, dimabuk cinta. Dasar anak muda. Polos. Bodoh sekali._

_"_Kau lakukan sesuatu padanya? Seperti mengatakan 'aku akan kembali', 'tunggu aku', atau sebagainya?" tanya Mustang lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Ed singkat.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak romantis, dong!" ejek Mustang.

"Tapi... Aku memeluknya!"

"Yah, lumayan. Tapi tidak di standarku."

"Cerewet. Dasar mesum."

"Aku tidak mau dikatai mesum oleh orang yang sudah melihat tubuh gadis yang ia sukai."

"Hal itu tidak sengaja! Kau tahu, aku hanya numpang makan dikamarnya—Hei, bagaimana kau tahu kejadian itu!"

"_Aku setia pada tankoubonnya..._ Oke, kembali pada topik. Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?" tanya Mustang, serius mode on.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ed mantap.

**"Kalau begitu, jalani sesuai hatimu saja."**

Mustang tersenyum tipis dan nakal seperti biasanya. Ed boleh tertegun melihatnya, mendengar kata-katanya ; tapi ia sangat paham apa yang baru saja Mustang katakan.

"Apapun tips yang kuberikan padamu, apapun pedoman yang kuucapkan padamu, semuanya hanyalah pilihan. Seperti secangkir racun yang kusodorkan ke hadapanmu, jika kau memilih meminumnya, atau mengambil dan membuangnya, semua menjadi kuasamu..." Mustang berhenti untuk menyeruput tehnya yang dingin, lalu ia melanjutkan petuahnya.

"...Cinta bukan titik dan rumus yang berlaku di dalam alchemy, bukan pula tentang perhitungan berat maupun luasnya dalam matematika; tapi tentang tulus dan kesungguhannya. Hanya bisa dikira, tidak bisa dipastikan. Apalagi oleh orang luar sepertiku, Hagane."

Ed menurunkan pandangannya, menatap lantai kotor yang ada dibawah sol sepatunya. "Iya. Aku tahu itu." katanya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, aku bisa memberikan saran, kalau kau mau."

"Mm..."

"Dan, Hagane..." kata Mustang teringat sesuatu.

"Ya?"

_**"Percaya saja padanya."**_

Mustang tersenyum lebar. "... seperti katamu; menurutku ia memang gadis yang baik, cantik pula."

Ed tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu."

Betapa pembicaraan para pria yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Sore hari di Resembool, bengkel Automail Rockbell, dihari yang sama.

"Winry! Ada telepon!_"_

"Iyaaa..."

Winry mengangkat gagang tetepon dan menempelkannya ditelinga. Setelah suara berat diujung telepon menyapanya, ia menjawab dengan manis. Begitu manis.

_"Halo, Ed..."

* * *

_

Petang di Kamp militer Ametris di Ishval, ruangan Mustang.

"Sir, kalau boleh aku tahu, sedang apa Edward Elric berada disini?" tanya Hawkeye kepada Mustang, yang tersenyum-senyum memainkan penanya. "Ia hanya sedang ada perlu dengan kegilaannya pada belajar disini. Kau tahulah, alchemy." jawabnya.

"Jadi, ia akan tinggal beberapa saat disini, seperti yang anda minta?"

"Ya."

"Aku senang ia terlihat baik-baik saja setelah hari 'itu'."

"Jangan membuatku cemburu, Hawkeye." kata Mustang sambil cemberut. "Apa maksud anda, sir?" tanya Hawkeye pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan tadi?"

"Ya?"

"Ed berpacaran dengan Winry, mekanik automailnya itu."

"Wah. Baguslah. Mereka cukup cocok!" komentar Hawkeye tanpa dosa. _Aduh, Hawkeye..._

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Mustang.

"Apanya, sir?"

"**Bagaimana kalau kita juga memadu kasih seperti anak-anak muda itu?** Kurasa hal itu juga tidak buruk. Kita cocok, _sangat cocok_. Ya, 'kan? Aku begitu tampan, dan kau begitu... _seksi_."

Dan malam itu, terdengar letusan senjata dari ruang Mustang. Sepertinya lubang di dinding ruangan itu bertambah, jika saja esok tidak ditemukan seorang kolonel yang tewas bersimbah darah ketika merayu bawahannya.

_Ah, cinta._


	5. Special Confused

**A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Stories of EdWin, RnR!

A/N: Adegan telepon muncul lagi. Dodol penyu -_-; Sekarang banting setir dari drabbles ke story, buat amannya karena ternyata pada panjang semua. Sorry, All.

* * *

**Part 5 : Special Confused**

**Pertanyaan : **

"Hadiah apa yang paling cocok untuk_nya_?"

**Jawaban :**

**1. Kumpul dan simpulkan data yang relevan sebagai kuncian untuk memudahkan menjawab pertanyaan.**

- Dia itu perempuan. Ia bisa terlihat sangat feminin dimataku walau ia berlumur oli.

- Dia memiliki rambut panjang. Ya, dia memanjangkan rambutnya.

- Ia memiliki tubuh yang...err, cukup bagus. Kulitnya juga halus dan bersih. Ah, dia hangat.

- Lalu... apa lagi? _Dia hanya maniak mesin yang manis_.

**2. Pilih jawaban yang mendekati,**

- Bunga?

- Anting baru? Kalung? Perhiasan?

- Pakaian baru? Gaun? Gaun pengantin—ah, terlalu cepat bagi kami.

- Hm... Oli merek terbaru? Sepaket obeng?

**3. ...lalu kajilah jawaban tersebut.**

- Bunga? Buat apa? Di Resembool ada banyak. Kalau beli sekarang pun nanti layu dan bau.

- Anting? Aku pasti gila kalau masih membelikannya. Telinganya bisa melar dan putus! Kalau dibelikan anting baru, dia pasti memakainya dan melubangi telinganya lagi. Itu menyakitiku yang melihat lukanya.

- Pakaian baru? Kalau kena oli? Huh! Kami hanya akan bertengkar untuk itu. Gaun pengantin? Bukannya sudah kubilang itu terlalu cepat!

- Oli merek terbaru? Obeng? Memang sih, _tapi_...

**4. Dari jawaban yang dianggap paling benar, kaji ulang.**

- Oi... Benar yang _ini_? Aku tidak yakin, nih!

**5. Terakhir : Berdoa saja semoga jawaban anda benar.**

- Tunggu! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!

* * *

_**Rrriiiinggg!**_

"Ya? Bengkel automail keluarga Rockbell disini."

_"Winry?"_

"Oh, Ed! Ada apa?"

_"Boleh aku minta pendapatmu?"_

_"_Ya. Tentu saja..."

_"Kalau kubelikan kau sepaket obeng dan oli merek terbaru, apa kau senang?"_

"He?"

"_Kutanya ; Kalau kubelikan kau sepaket obeng dan oli merek terbaru, apa kau senang?"_

"Eh...Ya...Aku senang...?"

_"Bagus! Akan kukirimkan besok. Bye!"_

_**Ttttuuuuutt...**_

"..."

"Ada-ada saja lelaki itu. Dasar tidak romantis!"


	6. Good News

** A Life With You**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Gilanya cinta dan romantisme yang tak boleh terlupakan… Drabbles of EdWin, RnR!

Warning : Slight of AlMay! Yeeey!

* * *

**Part 6 : Good News**

Melenceng sedikit ke cerita tentang Alphonse, adik kesayangan Edward yang menjelajah jauh ke negeri Xing untuk mempelajari alkhestry. Sejak tiba di Xing, Alphonse dengan (amat sangat) baik disambut oleh keluarga Chang, lewat May Chang tentunya, dan diperbolehkan menginap rumah keluarga itu untuk... _sesukanya_, kata May—yakin saja, anak manis yang satu itu akan lebih senang jika pangerannya tinggal disana selamanya.

Dan, disebuah pagi yang cerah ketika Alphonse sedang asyik sparring bersama kedua teman chimeranya, May melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Al-sama! Al-sama!"

"Ada apa, May-chan?" tanya Al sambil mengusap keringatnya. _Duh, senyumnya yang menawan itu...Benar-benar arak pemabuk cinta dipagi hari..._pikir May.

"Anda dapat surat!" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop, yang ketika dilihat, tulisan tangan yang familiar menghiasi bagian depannya.

_"Kepada Alphonse Elric, dari Edward Elric."_

"Ooh! Dari kakak!" seru Al kegirangan. May merasakan adanya sedikit retakan di akal sehatnya ketika mendengar 'orang itu' disebutkan.

_"Aku benci Edward Elriiic!"—_jeritnya dalam hati.

Dia masih belum bisa melupakan betapa menyebalkannya Edward kepada dirinya maupun Xiao Mei. Tapi...

"May, mau membacanya bersamaku?" ajak Al kemudian.

_**Ralat : Edward Elric (mungkin) adalah kakak ipar yang baik!**_

Berpindah setting dikamar Alphonse yang sangat rapi dan nyaman (terlihat lebih nyaman daripada ketika dipersiapkan untuk Al, bagi May), dimana buku-buku tentang alkhestry bertumpuk disisi tempat tidur—menandakan bahwa Al membacanya hingga kantuk datang. Di meja belajar Al pena dan manuskrip berjejer, kertas dan titik-titik tinta mengering. Kemudian Al menggeser semuanya, membuat sebuah ruang bagi mereka untuk membaca. Al duduk dan mempersilakan May untuk ikut bergabung disisinya, yang sambil malu-malu dan memerah ia lakukan.

Al membuka lipatan suratnya. Surat sebanyak 2 lembar yang kemudian mulai ia baca.

_"Kepada Al, _

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di Xing sana, tidak diganggu panda bodoh itu. Bagaimana penelitianmu?"_

Dengan senyum mengembang, Al menjawab sendiri, "Haha, aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau juga, kak." lalu mereka meneruskan membaca.

_"...Ketika surat ini tiba, mungkin aku sudah berada di Central. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah ke Central sebelum pergi ke Ishval, tapi aku kembali untuk memenuhi panggilan Fuhrer. Sepertinya aku harus mengurus tentang kedudukanku dalam kemiliteran yang tidak jelas. Mungkin aku akan dimarahi atau pangkatku dicabut. Huuft..."_

Wajah Al maupun May berkerut kecil membaca kalimat tersebut. _Pangkat dicabut? Akan jadi apa Ed yang-seperti-itu nanti?_

"..._tapi jangan khawatir. Kalau cuma fuhrer sepertinya tidak apa-apa."_

_Maksudnya?..._pikir mereka, cemas.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, di Ishval aku bertemu dengan Mustang brengsek yang ditempatkan dalam pemulihan Ishval oleh kemiliteran Ametris. Ia sudah pulih, sangat pulih, jadi dengan gampangnya ia dapat bermain mata dengan gadis setempat."_

_"_Hahaha... Kolonel tidak berubah." tawa Al.

"_...Dan nona Hawkeye masih sudi saja menjaganya. Enak sekali sih, kolonel itu? Untung saja yang menjaganya adalah 'mata elang'. Kemarin lubang peluru di kantor kolonel bertambah untuk menjaganya tetap fokus pada pekerjaan. Aku tertawa melihatnya."_

_"...Nona Hawkeye bilang, semua yang terlibat di hari 'itu' dari pihak militer, terutama tentara Briggs, tidak terlalu banyak merugi. Tiap subordinat yang gugur telah dipulangkan kepada keluarganya sementara yang terluka akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Semua itu disampaikan oleh Mayjen galak Armstrong sebelum mereka kembali ke benteng Briggs."_

"Siapa itu Mayjen galak?" tanya May kemudian. "Beliau adalah kakak perempuan dari mayor Armstrong yang suka memamerkan ototnya itu...Entahlah, kami pernah bermasalah dengannya." jawab Al. "Ayo, baca lagi." kata Al sambil membuka lembar kedua surat itu.

_"Kau sendiri sudah bertemu sebagian dari mereka kan? Nah, mumpung tujuanku berikutnya adalah kemiliteran, aku akan mengunjungi mereka juga. Semoga aku bertemu Fuery maupun letnan dua Breda, dan tak lupa letnan dua Havoc yang katanya sedang berjuang untuk sembuh. Aku dititipi salam oleh Kolonel dan Nona Hawkeye."_

_"Dan aku akan mengunjungi rumah Brigadir Hughes untuk bertemu Elysia. Aku akan membelikannya boneka dan bunga, lihat saja. Aku ingin menyapa Nyonya Glacier, dan semoga Brigadir Hughes tidak marah karenanya. Ha ha ha."_

_"Oh iya... Penelitianku di Ishval sangat terbatas. Di Central nanti aku akan mencari Scar untuk meneliti tatoo alchemy-nya. Sekalian aku akan berkunjung keperpustakan, termasuk menemui Schiezka. Jadi, aku belum bisa mengatakan hasil apa-apa padamu saat ini."_

_"Selama beberapa saat aku akan berada di Central, kalau kau ingin membalas, kirimkan saja ke alamat kemiliteranku. Kalau tak aman bagimu, kurasa ke alamat Brigadir Hughes tidak apa-apa. Semoga kita bisa menemukannya."_

Halaman dari surat itu sudah hampir habis ketika hal yang penting disampaikan oleh Ed.

_"Dan...Umm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"_

Al maupun May membacanya dengan seksama.

_"Aku menang, Al. Ketika berangkat dari Resembool, aku mengatakannya pada... Winry."_

Mata mereka terbelalak_._

_"Lalu...dia bilang dia menyukaiku."_

"Nnfuh... Fuhahahaha!" Al tertawa, melempar surat itu diatas meja. Ia tertawa, menepuk-nepuk dahinya. "Dasar kakak bodoh!" May tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah si bodoh yang tertulis di surat maupun reaksi Al-sama yang terlihat senang karenanya.

Ia sudah beberapa kali diceritakan tentang seorang wanita bernama Winry yang menjadi sahabat perempuan paling dekat Al-sama,yang maniak mesin dan juga mengurus semua automail kakaknya. Walau sedikit cemburu, kabar baik dari Edward barusan menghapus semua kekhawatiran itu. Kini ia tidak perlu takut pada wanita bernama Winry itu, yang mungkin saja nanti akan bersahabat dengannya sebagai 'saudara ipar', harapnya.

"Ternyata kakak bisa juga... Aduh, aku harus bertanya pada Winry kejadian sebenarnya." kata Al dalam tawanya, sambil mengusap airmatanya yang keluar. Ia membayangkan bagaimana hari jadinya mereka itu.

"_Eh... Yah. Pokoknya begitu saja dariku saat ini. Kau jaga kesehatan ya disana. Mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke Xing nanti, tapi belum bisa kupastikan kapan."_

Surat yang mengabarkan kabar baik itu telah sampai pada sisi terakhirnya. "Aku rasa aku harus membalasnya." kata Al sambil menatap May. May mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Nah, May, harus menulis apa aku seka—"

Kata-kata Al terputus ketika melihat dibalik lembaran kedua surat itu, disudut bawahnya, terdapat sebuah pesan tambahan.

_"...Jangan malah terpikat gadis Xing yang konon sangat cantik dan awet muda, ya!"_

Tawa Al kembali meledak. May cemberut habis-habisan membacanya dan menarik-narik lengan baju Al. "Heits, cukup, May. Aku... hahaha... Tidak akan melakukannya!" pinta Al, sambil tanpa May sadari, sedang melihat kearahnya. May berpikir, boleh saja ia terlepas dari kecemasan akan Winry, tapi ternyata kakak iparnya yang bodoh itu memberinya sebuah kecemasan baru! Mananya yang Good News, nih Author! Dasar benar-benar bodoh!

_"Aku benci Edward Elriiic!"—_jerit May dalam hati.


End file.
